gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Plot The game takes in 2010(11 years after Street Fighter 3 Third Strike) but most of the flashbacks take place in 2005. 3 week after the 4th World Warrior Tournament, Modes * Arcade Mode - the player fights through ten stages, the first six stages are against random opponents, seventh is against your rival, the eighth is against Terrarror, the ninth is against Disaestro, Characters Launch Roster * Mel Masters Alingment: Neutral Good, CV: JP: Akira Ishida EN: Yuri Lowenthal - The main protagonist of the game * Tom Masters Alingment: Neutral Good, CV: JP: Rica Matsumoto EN: Colleen Clinkenbeard - * Shun Alingment: Social Good - * Li-Fen Alingment: Lawful Good - * Karen Moore Alingment: Neutral Good - * Grigory Alingment: Social Neutral - * Datta Alingment: Social Moral - * Amy Alingment: Lawful Good - * Lauren "Python" Alingment: Lawful Moral - * Ren Hibiki Alingment: Rebel Good - * Lightning Shiromaru - * Savager - * Chien - * Furius - * Rodrigo Gonzales - * Eneria - * Satsuki - * Bushar - * Axel Cash - * Pedro Gonzales - * Rufus Alingment: Social Neutral - * Fang Alingment: Lawful Evil - * Sean Matsuda Alingment: Rebel Good - * Geki Alingment: Neutral Moral - Secret Characters * Q Alingment: True Neutral, CV: JP: Takaya Kuroda EN: Robert Carlyle - * Ingrid 16), Alingment: Ture Neutral, CV: JP: Masako Jou EN: Stephanie Sheh - * Luna & Nyght Alingment: Chaotic Good, CV: JP: Isshin Chiba - Nyght; Nana Mizuki - Luna EN: Skip Stellrecht - Nyght; Alison Viktorin - Luna * Hurricane Alingment: Rebel Evil, CV: JP: Mitsuaki Madono EN: Derek Stephen Prince - * Inferno Alingment: Rebel Evil, CV: JP: Rikiya Koyama EN: Troy Baker - * Terrarror (1st Sub-Boss) Alingment: Neutral Evil, CV: JP: Hiroki Yasumoto EN: Crispin Freeman - The secondary antagonist of the game * Disaestro (2nd Sub-Boss) Alingment: Neutral Evil, CV: JP: Kappei Yamaguchi EN: Patrick Seitz - The primary antagonist of the game Post-Launch Additions First Wave * El Fuerte - * Rashid - * E.Honda - * Alex - * Sagat - * Cody - * Karin Kanzuki - * Rolento - Second Wave * Chun-Li - * Vega - * Guile - * Blanka - * T.Hawk - * C.Viper - * Remy - * Dhalsim - Third Wave * Ryu - * Balrog - * Zangief - * Yun - * Ken - * Ibuki - * Guy - * Yang - Fourth Wave * Dan Hibiki - * Cammy White - * Necro - * R.Mika - * Rose - * Sakura - * Dee Jay - * Hugo - Fifth Wave * Birdie - * Fei Long - * Hakan - * Makoto - * Dudley - * Adon - * Elena - * Abel - Cheats * Unlock Characters - : Temporary Unlock Q - On the Character Select screen, Highlight Mel and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Amy and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Ren and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Karen, hold Start for 5 seconds and press Confirm. Temporary Unlock Ingrid - On the Character Select screen, Highlight Shun and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Satsuki and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Li-Fen and hold Start for 5 seconds, then Highlight Datta, hold Start for 5 seconds and press Confirm. Permanently Unlock Q - Beat Arcade Mode with Karen. Permanently Unlock Ingrid - Beat Arcade Mode with Datta. Unlock Hurricane - Beat Arcade Mode with Li-Ling after both Q and Ingrid are permanently unlocked. Unlock Inferno - Beat Arcade Mode with Amy after Hurricane is unlocked. Unlock Terrarror - Beat Arcade Mode with Shun after Inferno is unlocked. Unlock Disaestro - Beat Arcade Mode with Mel after Terrarror is unlocked. Unlock Q, Ingrid, Hurricane, Inferno, Terrarror and Disaestro - Complete Story Mode. Trivia * The game's theme/intro song is Psychosocial By Slipknot. Category:Street Fighter Category:PC Games Category:Capcom Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:NX Games Category:IOS games